Hysteria
by Trigger Happy Ai
Summary: Yuna, Kagome, and Rikku are best friends. They live together in a Tokyoesque version of Spira. Other characters include Jin Kazma and InuYasha.


_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Yuna rolled over onto her stomach and stuck her pillow over her head to drown out her alarm clock. With her head still under her pillow, she blindly felt around her bed stand to turn it off. She rolled back over onto her back. It was a beautiful day in May. The morning sunlight shone into her room through pure white curtains. She climbed out of bed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Yuna lived with her friends Rikku and Kagome.

"Good morning Yunie!" smiled Kagome. "I made some eggs, blueberry pancakes, bacon, and fresh orange juice." Yuna smiled. Kagome is the maternal one of the trio, even though she is the same age as Yuna and 2 years older than Rikku. She is always there to lend a warm shoulder to cry on, and she can always sense when something is wrong. She's strong and never lets anybody push her around. Kagome is always taking care of Yuna, and especially Rikku. Out of the three Kagome is by far the best cook.

"Thank you, Kagome! It looks delicious!" Yuna sat herself down at the table. "Is Rikku awake yet?" Kagome laughed. "Of course not. That girl would sleep forever if we didn't wake her up!" Kagome sat down at the table and began nibbling on a piece of bacon. Yuna yawned. "I really don't feel like going to school today." Kagome sighed. "Me either, but we've really got to. It's our senior year of high school. It's our last year of school." Yuna nodded. Kagome was right. The two of them ate pretty much in silence. As Yuna got up to clear her plate, Rikku made her way downstairs. "Good morning guys!"

Rikku is a 17-year-old junior in high school. She's hyper, bubbly, and naïve. Kagome and Yuna are always bailing her out of trouble. "Rikku, have some breakfast! I made plenty." Rikku hopped onto her chair and began filling her face. "Kagome," she said between mouthfuls, "This is delish!" After they were done eating, they got dressed in their school uniforms. Rikku and Yuna both attend Kimahri High. Yuna wore the usual navy plaid skirt, gray vest, a crisp white short-sleeved button up shirt, mint green bow tie, black knee-high socks, and black shoes. Rikku wore her usual gray and pink plaid skirt, white polo, black knee-highs and black shoes. Kagome attends Shikon high, so her uniform is a green skirt, a white sailor top with green collar, red bow, white socks and brown shoes. They grabbed their bags and headed off to school.

The school day was the same as usual. Yuna found herself mildly interested in her classes, Rikku couldn't wait to get out, and Kagome wasn't enjoying it much but worked her hardest anyway. Finally the bell rang and school was over for the weekend. Yuna and Rikku walked to the arcade to meet Kagome, just like they do every Friday. Rikku was busy playing Time Crisis 3 and yelling at the machine, while Yuna leaned up against it. Finally Kagome entered... but she was with someone. There was no mistake. It was that blasted InuYasha! Yuna didn't really care much for him. He was always mean to Kagome and tried to boss her around. Yuna didn't like seeing her best friend get treated that way. Yuna marched over to them. "What are _you_ doing here, InuYasha?" Yuna inquired. InuYasha snorted. "Like it's any of your business. But if you must know, I'm here with Kagome." Yuna raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Kagome blushed. "I just asked him if he wanted to hang out with us at the arcade. I hope it's alright." Yuna eyed InuYasha up and down. _Well,_ she thought to herself,_ he doesn't look like he's up to something._ Yuna shrugged. "I guess it's alright." Yuna started walking back to Rikku when InuYasha yelled to her, "Hey Yuna! Maybe it's time you get a new hairdo! You look like a bird!" Yuna stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath. She narrowed her eyebrows and kept walking.

Rikku finished her game and asked Yuna if she wanted to get some ice cream. "Yeah, sure." They invited Kagome and InuYasha, and the four of them left to go to Swirley's, a popular ice cream shop. As they arrived, Rikku elbowed Yuna. "Isn't that your lover-boy over there? Jin Kazama?" Yuna blushed. "Rikku! Shh!" Yuna gazed at him. "Yo! Jin! What's up?" yelled InuYasha. Jin waved and laughed. He signaled he'd be over in a minute. Yuna pulled InuYasha's silver hair. "what do you think you are doing!" she whispered harshly. "Uhh, I'm just calling my friend over. What's your deal! And let go of my hair!" Yuna looked for somewhere to hide. "Um, I've really got to use the ladies room. 'Be back in a minute!" InuYasha grabbed her by the collar. "Yuna, don't tell me. You got a thing for Jin?" Yuna stammered and turned bright red. "Um, uh, NO! Are you crazy? Heck no. Heh heh heh..." Yuna prayed silently that InuYasha would believe her. _Please don't make a fool of me!_ The truth was Yuna had liked Jin ever since he transferred there her Freshman year. He was a grade above her, so he had already graduated. Jin walked over, and did a funky handshake with InuYasha. "What's going on InuYasha?" "Eh, nothing really. Just getting an ice cream." Jin smiled. "And who are these lovely ladies you are with?" InuYasha pointed to each as he introduced them. "This is Kagome. She goes to Shikon with me. And these are her friends, Yuna and Rikku. They go to Kimahri High. Same place you went." Jin reached out to shake their hands. "It's my pleasure." Jin looked at InuYasha. "Hey, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go out tonight, hit the town. You guys are invited, if you'd like to come." Kagome smiled. "Sure!" InuYasha smiled back. "Cool, we'll get you at 7:30." InuYasha glanced at his wrist watch. "Well I'm sorry, but I gotta skip the ice cream. I'll see you ladies at 7:30. Oh, and Yuna, don't get dressed in the dark like usual." Yuna crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at his head. InuYasha un-crumpled it and laughed. "A 54? Maybe you should stay home tonight and study!" InuYasha stuck out his tongue and laughed as he ran away. "Kagome, how can you stand that guy!" Kagome shrugged. Jin put a hand on Yuna's shoulder. "He can be a real jerk, but once you get to know him, he can be a really good friend. You just can't take him serious all the time. He just likes to be an ass." Yuna nodded. "Can I get you ladies anything? I do work here, ya know." Yuna ordered a small vanilla, Kagome ordered a small chocolate, and Rikku ordered a small strawberry. They ate them to go and made their way home to get ready for the night.


End file.
